Revanchist Saga
by Drakai
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... The Trade Federation is closing its greedy clutches on the Naboo Queen, living in hiding as one of her handmaidens. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn has been sent to deal with the situation, along with his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, when things get too much for them, they call for help. Enter Naruto Namikaze, Jedi Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Tatooine was a beautiful planet. In its own _very_ special way, of course. At least that's what Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master sent on a special mission by the Council, thought as he stood at the Mos Eisley spaceport, waiting for one very special ship. A few days earlier he had an important conversation with the current Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Yoda.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Flashback_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _It took a while but Qui-Gon finally finished telling the old master everything that had happened on and since Naboo, including the, in his opinion rather short, negotiations._

" _Hm, troubling, this is." The old master's voice was contemplative as he sat on his chair, chin in clawed hand. "Sure, you are, about your suspicions?"_

" _Quite sure, Master." Yoda nodded, before motioning to someone behind Qui-Gon. A tall man came up to him and, after exchanging a few words, left without sparing the Jedi Master a single glance._

" _Very well, then send backup, I shall." That made Qui-Gon pause. He was a very capable Jedi. He knew that, and he knew Yoda knew that. So him deciding to send backup could only mean one thing._

" _Now Maser Yoda, I don't think that will be necessary. Really." He hoped the old Trogg couldn't see him sweat through a hologram. "Obi-Wan and I are absolutely capable of dealing with the situation here." By the subtle grin on Yoda's face he could see he was failing. "I am sure he is needed more elsewhere."_

" _Too late. Already sent him, I did." The Trogg was enjoying this way too much._

 _Qui-Gon sighed when the holo-communicator shut off. He had nothing against the man in question, really. He even though his friendship with his Padawan was good for the boy. It was just that things tended to escalate around him._

" _Oh well." He gave a small chuckle, stroking his beard. "Might as well warn Obi-Wan his friend is coming._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Flashback End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He was brought out of his musings by the whirring of an engine close by. A CEC-made YT-1300 light freighter landed on the ground with a low thump, also catching the attention of a Twi'lek dockworker, who looked at the ship and rubbed his palms greedily, rushing towards it.

The doors to the landing bay lowered with a hiss, showing a tall, imposing figure, dressed in a black Jedi uniform with matching boots and gloves. Over that was a white sleeveless coat with a hood, covering his head, and a matching scarf over the lower part of his face, leaving only a few strands of blonde hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes visible. On his hip there was a metallic cylinder, the hilt of a lightsaber.

Behind him there was another figure. A female humanoid alien, of the Togruta species. She was a few inches shorter than the man, wearing the standard brown Jedi robes and a lightsaber on her hip. She had a very beautiful face by the standards of any species, her head-tails and monrals proudly displayed.

But it was the third figure walking down the platform that was the most interesting. That particular person wasn't a person at all, but a droid. The white-robed Jedi had always claimed it to be a simple protocol droid, but Qui-Gon had his doubts. The rust-colored droid was always too violent or that. But the real answer to that question was only known to the droid's master, and perhaps his Master, Yoda.

The dockworker rushed towards the man as they disembarked slowly, but was met with blaster rifle at the face, held by the droid Qui-Gon couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew the thing well enough to assume it to contain at least three threats and the word 'meatbag'. Whatever the case, he was very glad when the man held a hand in front of the droid, stopping it. Ignoring what was sure to be the droid's pleasing for violence, the man waived his hand in front of the Twi'lek's face, making it turn blank and the man walk away. Qui-Gon couldn't help but frown at such a use of the Force, but also had to admit that it wasn't such a bad idea. As a last resort, naturally.

"Jedi Knight Naruto Namikaze." He spoke up when the three stepped in front of him. "Jedi Knight Shaak Ti. Droid."

"Meatbag."

Naruto blinked for a moment, then reached up and pulled the scarf down, showing three whisker-like mars on each cheek, and a confident grin in-between.

"Hey old man." He hugged the Jedi Master tightly, making him grunt. "How ya been?"

"Just fine. Care to let me down now? Please?" Qui-Gon was ot a small man, but the blonde had no trouble holding him up.

"Sorry. So where's Ben? I thought he'd be here."

"Obi-Wan is with the Queen's ship, keeping guard. I already warned him of your coming."

"Spoilsport." The blonde pouted, drawing a giggle of the Togruta behind him. "So where's the ship?"

"In the Dune Sea, not too far from here."

"Stupid idea, old man. Call it over here."

"Excuse me?" The Master blinked.

"Naruto, behave." The woman scolded him lightly, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow. But princess…"

"No buts. Explain yourself."

"Fine." The blonde huffed. "You're kinda ruining the whole 'awesome' vibe I goin' here." Her smirk told him she knew that all too well. "It's suspicious." He sighed, his voice turning from jovial to serious in a flash. "Mos Eisley tracks all objects larger than a speeder that pass within a hundred-mile radius. They already know you're here. A Naboo royal barge is a unique vessel, restricted to the reigning king or queen, so whatever you're carrying is automatically considered precious. Either you are carrying people, or objects. If it's people, you're with a deposed ruler on the run from the law, in which case the Hutts will send a force to capture the passengers for a bounty; or you're transporting royalty on a trip, in which case the Hutts will send a force to capture the passengers for a ransom. Or slave work. If it's objects, on the other hand, you're either carrying luxurious supplies for the royalty, in which case the Hutts will send a force to raid the ship and sell anything they can; or you're carrying priceless artifacts and artwork, in which case the Hutts will send a force to raid the ship and keep the stuff." He turned to his female companion. "Detailed enough for ya?" the Jedi Master blinked again and held up his communicator.

"Good boy." Shaak Ti smirked.

"Why you little… if you weren't my girl I'd…."

"Query: Master, may I blow a hole through the female meatbag?" The droid finally spoke up, showing his infamous violent nature.

"No thanks HK, I'd rather she stay pretty." Came the blonde's nonchalant response.

"Why do you insist on dragging that droid everywhere?" The Togruta female asked.

"Eh, he's harmless. Don't worry about him." Naruto shrugged. "Is that the ship?" He motioned to a large brown vessel that was just about to land net to s own ship. "It better not ding the Falcon." The craft landed and the latch opened up to show a furious teenaged girl stomping towards the three Jedi, followed by a sheepish-looking Obi –Wan. If he was completely honest, Naruto found the scene quite funny.

"Master Jedi, what is the meaning of this? The Queen is not pleased with you indecisively dragging the ship this way and that." Naruto and Qui-Gon shared a perplexed look.

"I am very sorry Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head, panting. "I tried to stop her, but she's quite thinks stubborn." He turned to Naruto. "Oh, you're here."

"Aw, c'mon Ben, that's no way to greet your best friend." Obi-Wan looked at the blonde warily before stepping forward and cringing. Naruto laughed as he squeezed all the air out of his friend in a hug.

"I take it things haven't gone too well?" The blonde commented after a few moments of trying to kill the poor Padawan.

"Not too well, no. we even had to call in backup." Naruto chuckled as the two friends turned to watch the girl trying to argue with the somewhat amused Jedi. "She's lucky Master is so laid back. If that were anyone else, they'd have locked her in a room by now."

"Except for Yoda. He'd just laugh at her before confusing her with his 'old, wise weirdo' thing." Obi-Wan nodded.

"You would call your Master weird?"

"Wouldn't you?" Ben blinked a few times before nodding carefully.

"You won't tell him I said that, would you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to… er, yeah sure."

"Query: Master, may I kill the small meatbag?" HK spoke up again, drawing everyone's attention.

"Nope, sorry HK." The machine let out a sound like a low whine.

"Your droid is inappropriate to have for a Jedi, my friend." Obi-Wan commented disapprovingly.

"Nobody seems to like you, HK."

"Sarcastic Response: I've noticed Master. Oh, woe is me."

"Don't worry, I still like you." The blonde tapped the old droid on the shoulder. "Now let's go and kill something."

"Excited Statement: Oh Master, if I had tear ducts they would be leaking." The two turned and walked off to the gate, ignoring the three bemused Jedi and one baffled teen behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was that?" The handmaiden of the Queen couldn't help but ask.

"He's… complicated." Ben muttered.

"Let's just say he's not your normal Jedi." The Togruta clarified.

"More like an experiment of the Jedi Council." Qui-Gon scratched his chin. "Well, experiment of Yoda, more like."

"Experiment?"

"Yes. He was raised differently from the other Jedi, and trained differently. It was all for the Council to see if… well, it is quite complicated. Ultimately, he is the one that gets sent on missions having to deal with the criminal element of the galaxy."

"But then why would he be sent here? We are doing nothing illegal."

"Handmaiden, we are on the run, and in Hutt-controlled space. Sooner or later we shall have to deal with them, and who better than the one Jedi that knows how to. Now, how many weapons do we have on the ship?"

"Weapons?" The handmaiden asked, perplexed.

"If Naruto is here then things will escalate fairly quickly. They usually do." Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll go check, Master."

"We have a few blaster rifles on the Falcon." Shaak Ti motioned to the CEC-made ship. "Along with some… other thing."

"That does not surprise me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later the situation (and firepower) had been fully assessed, and the three Jedi were standing in front of the co-array, opening the line to their fourth comrade. Accompanied by the handmaiden, of course.

"Yo." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, we have fully assessed the situation, so now we can plan accordingly." Qui-Gon started. "What are your thoughts on…"

"Yeah, actually can this wait until I get back? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Naruto grunted back, interrupted by sounds of struggle, followed by metallic cursing.

"I am sorry, but I would rather…"

"Hold that thought for just a moment." Qui-Gon grumbled when he was interrupted again. "No! Bad bantha! Let HK down, he's not food. Spit him out! There, that's a good boy. You ok, HK?"

"Answer: No Master. This walking carcass has slobbered all over my chassis. Can I just evaporate it now?"

"No, we need it. Ok, start feeding it while I finish up here."

"Resigned Sigh: As you command Master."

"Ok old man, I got a couple of minutes. Shoot."

"Very well. Rather than ask what you are doing, which is sure to give me at least a migraine." Naruto chuckled. "The ship is missing some parts properly function, and the biggest dealer in Mos Eisley is the only one that has all of them in stock. He's a Toydarian, and he… won't take Republican Credits."

"You tried to Mind Trick him, didn't you?"

"I will neither confirm nor negate that." Qui-Gon answered, ignoring the giggle from his two female companions.

"Well of course it would fail. That particular race is notorious for being single-minded when it comes to money. Send me a list, and I'll see what I can do."

"Will you?"

"I know a guy. Well if you stretch the definition of the word 'know'. And the definition of the word 'guy'."

"What does that mean?" The handmaiden asked the female Jedi.

"A Hutt owes him a favor." The handmaiden's face was stuck between shock and disgust.

"Master Jedi…"

"Shush. I'm no Master yet, so you can just go ahead and call me Naruto."

"Very well. Naruto. I have been told you are quite knowledgeable of such things, so I must ask you: is it really that common to have slaves?" Naruto paused a moment.

"The Toydarian had a slave, didn't he? A young child, or a mother."

"Yes. Both. A mother and her eight-year-old son"

"I see." The blonde Jedi sighed. "Look kiddo, the truth of the matter is that yes, it's not that uncommon. While the Republic _officially_ frowns on slavery, many citizens, even some senators, will have at least a few of them. Though they will rarely be called such. And even then, we are well outside the Republic's circle of influence. Tatooine, along with other planets like Nar Shadaa, have been under Hutt control for a countless number of years. And they are, bar none, criminals. Simply it's a family business."

"I see." The handmaiden's voice was heavy with sadness.

"This might actually be a good opportunity for you. Go, take a walk around Mos Eisley, talk with some of the people you meet. It should break some of the illusions you seem to have about life, and the Republic. Take Ben with you, he needs the exercise." He chuckled at the young man's indignant response. "And forget about the boy."

"But-"

"No buts, kid. He's just one slave out of millions. Freeing him will only bring more trouble on your neck. That Toydarian almost certainly works for one Hutt cartel or another. We can talk more on the philosophy of the matter when I get back. I have something to take care of now. Come HK."

"Ecstatic Response: Certainly Master. Shall we go kill the-" The line cut off, leaving the young handmaiden deep in thought. Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Should I ask what he is doing out there?" Qui-Gon turned to Shaak Ti.

"There's only one thing I can think of that requires a bantha. And if it is what I think it is, then no, you shouldn't."

"I suppose you're right."

"You should watch the pressure. A man your age can't handle the stress like before."

"A man my age?" Qui-Gon looked at the Togruta with a betrayed expression. "You, my dear, have been with Naruto bit too much, I think." Shaak Ti just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto returned later that day, his clothes a little singed and covered in animal guts, but grinning all the same.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it HK?"

"Amused Response: Indeed Master. I particularly liked the part when it exploded."

"I figured you would. Remember, not a word to anyone."

"Of course, Master."

"No need." Shaak Ti greeted him on the Falcon's platform. "I think I can already guess what you've been doing. You left the handmaiden in quite the mood after your little talk." He shrugged.

"She needs to learn. Better now than later." He went for a hug, but was stopped with her red hand in front of his face.

"You're filthy. Clean up, then we can talk." She winked, turning her back to him. "And clean your 'protocol' droid." She sauntered away.

"Damn tease. I wonder how she can saunter in those robes." Naruto grunted. "Ok, HK. Let's go clean up."

"Statement: Of course Master, let us follow the instructions of the female meatbag."

"Hm, I thought I took care of that. Eh, HK-47, access behavioral modification, code: 3960-BBY."

"Access Granted."

"This unit will refer to subject: Shaak Ti; species: Togruta as 'Mistress'."

"If I must, Master."

"Yeah, you do. Do you want her to glare at us again?"

"Weary Response: No Master. The… Mistress is scary. I like her."

"So do I, HK. So do I."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I got meself a laptop. Yay!**

 **False alarm with the chapter, I forgot to spellcheck it. It's done now, so whatever mistakes I made are completely intentional.**


End file.
